User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Complien Names
Some of the Compliens' names here are very uncreative, and are just heavily or slightly misspelled versions on what they're based off of, so it's blantantly obvious what they are just by looking at their name for a few second, which isn't fun. A good Complien name has to have one of these attributes: *A deeper meaning behind the name that is not easily noticed, a name that can be looked into. *Some genius wordplay or a pun, that is relevant to the Complien. *A portmanteau. *Some Compliens are excused (ie. the Yokko line, the Totom line, the Plani line) due to passable name conventions. And with that, here is a list of Compliens I think need changes in names: Generation 1 *Queez , Redden : Wait, what? These Compliens are based off of shapes. How do the names relate to these things? Queez could be a pun on Queezy, and coupled with Redden, I'm thinking these Compliens connote dizziness or the like. No idea. *Warmflower , Burnberry , Flameberry , Coldflower , Burrberry , Frozenberry , Limeflower , Limeberry , Limebigberry : All three of these lines are basically copies of each other. It's like the Pansear, Panpour and Pansage deal, but at least the monkeys have more different designs then each other! I can understand the first line, thing related to it's element + flower, but the other two are inexcusable. *Phork , Spuen , Sphork , Nife : Really now. These could have more creative names, like for example, "Silforten"(SILverware + FORk + uTENsil, plus Silfor sounds like Silver). On a side-note, don't you think Sphork should be a fusion between Phork and Spuen? *Floys : Bad name, it's page is a stub, and it's disgusting. While it took me a while to figure out it was a play on "flies", it's still really bad naming. *Atrakt , Magnetron : Hmm, the latter seems awfully similar to another creature comprised of magnets. Atrakt = Attract, which is a very broad term and doesn't apply to just magnets. Maybe "Magtrakt". *Artisst : Great, the word "artist" with an extra 's'. *Firohydrogen : Maybe you can merge the name a bit more, like Firhyogen. *Faceky , Lardy : Can someone tell me what these names have to do with the Compiens? Because I have no idea about this. *Coen , Spheer , Cilindir : Instead of mixing up some of the letters, how about a pun on their type, like Sfieere (Sphere + Fire's spelling, pronounced sfy-yeer). *Sirocell , Lirosell : How did these names come about, I'm confused. *Microwaffle , Vibrowaffle : adding Waffle was pretty random. I have the perfect solution, though: Microwavfle and Vibrowavfle. *Gaseous Megalanet : Two words for a Complien's name is a bad sign. Merge it togethere, like Gasmeoganet or something. *Puzzle Dude , 100 PuzzleDude : Again with the two words, and technically three words for the latter. Pududezzle and Hunpududezle sound better. Generation 2 Coming Soon! If you think there should be Complien here, or if you think a Complien shouldn't be on here, state the reason in the comments! Category:Blog posts